


Ainulindalë and Other Works

by taenia



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Quenya, Translation
Language: Quenya
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taenia/pseuds/taenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A complete literal translation of Ainulindalë (the first chapter of the Silmarillion) from English into Quenya. Includes complete Quenya text and English back translation. Also includes additional translations of texts by Tolkien. (My original Quenya compositions can be found in my 'Quenya Fragments' fic.) If you would like to use any of these Quenya texts in your own fic please feel free, but a link back would be very kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quenya

Engë Eru, yë Ardassë estaina ná Ilúvatar, ar ónes minyavë Ainur yë híni sanweso nér, ar osë enget nó Ëa né carna. Ar quentes ten, pantala ten nówi lindalëo, ar lirnentë epë së, ar nés alassëa. Mal ter yénion yéni lirnentë eressëavë hya er níca nótë uo talumë, epeta i exeli lastaner, pan ilya hanyanë er i asta óreo Ilúvataro et yallo tulles, ar i handenna nosseltava ollentë lencavë. Ananta voro irë lastanentë tullentë handenna amba, ar ollentë rainenna ar curunna.

Ar martanë ya Ilúvatar yallë uo ilyë Ainur ar pantanë ten taura lindalë, calyala ten engwi ambë alcarinquë ar quantë elmendó lá i né cenna nó, ar i alcar yestava ar i vanessë mettava luhtaner Ainur, sië cúnanentë epë Ilúvatar ar lá quententë.

Tá Ilúvatar quentë ten “Lindalenen ya pantanenyë len, merenyë len uo onta taura lindë rainessë. Ar pan nartanenyel nárenen oira, ettanuvaldë túrelda antorienen lindalë sina, ilya símaryanen ar tanweryainen qui meris. Mal haruvan ar lastuvan ar nauvan alassëa i lenen alta vanessë eccoitëa lindessë.”

Tá ómar Ainuron, vë ñandi ar salmar ar simpar arë rombar ar ñandelli a'rotser ar vë únótimë lindor ómainen lírala, horner camta i nó Ilúvatarwa lindalenen taura; ar ortanë lamma lindiva vorië ahyala lanyainë rainenen ya oantë hlarië pella táriennar ar nómi marieo Ilúvatarwa ner quátina oloíen ar lindalë ar láma lindaleva oanter cúmanna, ar cúma úmes. La apta ta Ainur ácarier enta lindalë vë lindalë sina, ananta mo equétië ya ammanë er caruva epë Ilúvatar lindoinen Ainuron ar híninen Ilúvataro apa ambarmatta. Tó nówi Ilúvataro tyaluva vanimavë, ar euvar lússen lindietwa pan illi hanyuva náma Ilúvatarwa ten ar ilya istuva handë exio ar Ilúvatar antuva sanwilta náren muina, ëala valin.

Mal talumë Ilúvatar harnë ar larnë, ar ter olya lumë, tenyanes i nés mane, an lindalessë úmer úlindi. Mal yá lindalë pantanë, i orë Melkoro mernë milanya thelmar autieryaiva ya úmer himyala nówi Ilúvataro; an mernes tanen ancarë i turë ar i alcar rancó antaina sen. Melkoren, imíca Ainullon, nér antaina uvië annar tureva ar isseva, ar hanyanes ranta annaron exelion nasseryo. Elennies eressë vórimavë lustë nómennar mérala hire Nár Oira; an milmë ollë sessen onta thelmaryar návessë, ar náves i Ilúvatar asánië lá rá cúman, ar yeltanes I né lusta. Ananta hirnes lá i Nár, pan as Ilúvatar ëas. Mal márala eressë, eyestiës auta sanwi immon er, ya úmer óvëa sanwíva nosseryo.

Sanweli sinion lanyanes lindalessë, ar sé ormë taranes ar të yë lirner ara së tenyanë lumbë, ar sanweltar nér hastala ar lindalelta terhantë; mal enteli nér mauyaina camtien lindentar tan ar lá sanwët minya ya të haryanë. Talo i ormë Melkoro rahtanë vor yondavë, ar lirillar ya nér hlarnë nó nér rembainë ëaressë lammava naraca. Mal Ilúvatar harnë ar larnë tenna séyanës ya pélala se né raumo rúthea, vë neniva mornë ya ohtacarnë ilya entanna rúsessë oira ya sintë serë lá.

Tá Ilúvatar tyultanë, ar Ainur cenner i rëantes; ar ortanes hyarmarya, ar vinya lindalë né ontaina i raumossë, vë ar  yando lá vë i lindalë noa, ar antoryanes imam ar haryanë vanessë vinya. Mal i rave Melkoro ortanë thatienna ar ohtacarnë sanna, a rata né ohta hlónava, naraca ambë er, tenna limbë Ainuli nér rúcinë ar lirner lá ar Melkor túlë túrenna. Tá ata Ilúvatar tyultanë, ar Ainur cenner i cendelerya né sarda; ar ortanes formarya ar yé! lindaë neldëa né nostaina imíca I rávi, ar nés erinqua exelin. Ar lamnes minyavë moica ar lissë, sirië lammaiva milya er lindessë maxa; mal lá lertanë avaquétes, ar yalles turë ar nólë imman. Ar martanë epeta i atta lindalë nér mahalmassë Ilúvatarwa, ar néntë aqua ohtassë. I mine né núra ar palla ar vanima, mal lenca, ar lanyaina nyérëas únótima et yallo vanesserya héravë tulda. I exë sí rahtanë vorongandelë immassë; mal sina né úlinda ar úvalda, ar tatyaina voro; ar haryanes rainë nauco, er lámar naracë entulala uo vë tumbi rimbë súyala rómali. Ar mótanes undulavë i lindalë exa ormenen ómaryó, mal yalloryar nér turnë ló i exë ar lanyaina ilúveryanna finwa.

Ilúvatar tyultanë neldëa lú, ar cendelerya né rúcima cenë. Tá ortanës maryat, ar er ómassë núra pella i undumë, tára pella i menel, terevë vë i cala i hendo Ilúvataro, i lindalë hautanë.

Tá Ilúvatar quentë, quétala "Taurë nar Ainur, ar taura pella i exeli ná Melkor, mal sinen nai istas, ar ilyë Ainur, i ëanyë Ilúvatar, i engwi yar ilíriel, etontuvanyet i ecë len cenë i acáriel. Ar elyë, Melkor, cenuva i lindalë ua ilírië ya ua tullë nillo, ar lá mo lerta ahya i lindalë indomenna-ninya. An së yë né oraina verya sina ëuva er tammanya i autiessë tanwëo vanimë ambë, yar së immo ua autië."

Tá Ainur runcer, ar talumë uar hanyanë i quettar yë equétier ten; ar Melkor né quátina naityalenen, yallo rúthë halda túlë. Mal Ilúvatar ortanë alcaressë, ar oanties nóri vanyallon ya Ainuin acáries, ar Ainur hilyanentes.

Mal írë néntë tuldë cúmanna, Ilúvatar equë ten: "Á cenë lindalelda!" Ar tananes ten olos, antala ten cenië írë apa nar hlarië er; ar vélanentë Ambar vinya carna cenna epë të, ar tulcanes cúmassë, ar marnes yassen, mal úmes so. Ar talumë tirnentë ar ner quanta elmendo, ar Ambar sina ettananë quentalerya, ar cennë ten i enges ar yerbes. Ar írë Ainur eyéties lúmen ar ner úquétala, Ilúvatar ata equë: "Á cenë lindalelda! Sina ná tanwelda; ar ilya indelion hiruva ëala sinomë, imíca ilúvenya ya apánien apa lë, ilyë engwi ya ilya navuva oanties hya atáries immo. Ar elyë, Melkor, tuvuva ilyë sanwi muinë sámatya, ar hanyuva i tai nar er asta ilúvëo ar sirë alcareryanna."

Ar lilengwi exë Ilúvatar quentë Ainurin talumë, ar enyalieltanen quettaryo, arihandenen ya ilya hlára I lindalëo ya carnes immo, Ainur hanyar olya ya engë, ar ëa, ar ëuva, ar lalimbi engwi uantë cenë. Er engwi ëar ya uantë polë cenë, eressë hya uo; pan lá mon hequa immon Ilúvatar apantië ilya ya caruvas, ar randa ilyassë, engwi vinyë ettuler ya apacenië uar harya, an uantë sirë vanwiello. Ar sië né i írë olo’sina Ambaro carnë epë të, Ainur cenner i nes quátina engwínen ya uantë auta. Ar cennentë elmendanen i tulië híniron Ilúvataro, ar i mar ya ortië ten; ar vélanentë i të immë i mótiessë lindalelto ner hostala mar sina, ar uantë ista i haryas satië vanesserya immo pella. An i híni Ilúvataro ner autaina ló se er; ar túlentë i lindalë nelyassë, ar uar hirna i lindalessë ya Ilúvatar panyanë yestassë, ar lá minë Ainullion restanë carielta. Etta írë cennentet, mellentet ambë, pan nentë hyer ara immë, ettelië ar lérë, yassen cennentë i órë Ilúvataro nalta vinyassë, ar cendaner titta amba nóleryo, ya tenna talumë olómië Ainuin.

Sín i híni Ilúvataro nar Quendi ar Fírimar, Mínnonar ar Hildor. Ar imíca ilyë i alcari Ambaro, oromarderyar ar pallar, ar quiltala nári, Ilúvatar tulcanë nómë marielto núrassen lúmëo ar endessë eleni únotimaron. Ar mar sina cé cennë titta engwë ten yë yétar túrë Ainurion er, ar lá laicelta aica; vë yë polë auta ilúvë Ardo i talman tarmo ar sinen ortas tenn' amban aicasseryo né sára lá þerë; hya yë óla i alatepalien Ambaro, ya Ainur silumë cárar, ar lá i tixi netyo yallo autantë ilya engwë yassen. Mal írë Ainur ecénier mar sina olóressë ar ecénier i híni Ilúvataro orta yassen, tá limbi i tauraltalion cúnaner ilya sanwelta ar námalta nómenna sina. Ar ion Melkor né héra, vë eryë né i yestassë minya túressë Ainullion yë lirner i lindalessë. Ar ampes, ilquenen ar eryen yestassë, i mernes lenna tassello ar mahta ilyë engwi i mánallo híniron Ilúvataro, lanyala i nwalier úrëo ar niquëo canner sollo. Mal yestanes anwavë remë þelmallo yúyo Quendi ar Fírimar, sanceva mérala i annar yainen Ilúvatar ántië vandarya tulca tiessë; ar mernes immon harya móli ar núror, ar estaina nauva heru, ar orë sámar exín.

Mal exi Ainur cenner mardenna sina panyaina palier yondassen Ëo, ya Quendi estar Arda, ar endantar lander cálessë ar hendentar vélala linquili ner quátina ló alassë, mal pan i núrië i ëaro tenyanentë úquildë túra. Ar cennentë i þúri ar i vistar, ar i hroar yava Arda né carna, angava ar ondava ar maltava ar ormar limbeva, mal imíca sinar ilyë nén laitantë antauravë. Ar ná quentë ló Eldar I nenessë ná cuina i láma Ainulindalëo ambë lá orma exë ya ná Ambaressë sina; ar limbë hínion Ilúvataro lastar er maita óman Eäro ar er istar lá in lárintë.

Sí nenen arahtië sanwerya Ainu sinu yë Quendi esta Ulmo, ar imbi illili annúravë nes pëantaina ló Ilúvatar lindalessë. Mal i vistaron ar i þúrion Manwen ólië, yë ná ananta Ainulion. I lannëo Ardo ólië Aulen, yen Ilúvatar antië curu ar nólë níca mis lá ya Melkoren; mal i alassë ar melmë Aulëo nar i cardassë cariëo, ar i engwessë carna ar lá hariessë hya túrerya; sië antas ar uas remba ausierya, ar ná léra nwalmo, autala illumë póna tanwenna céva.

Ar Ilúvatar quentë ulmon, ar quentë: “Manen cenetyë lá arda tittassë sina núrassen lúmëo, Melkor ohtacárië aranietyanna? Onties ringa sára úsando, ananta uas ahátië i vanessë ehteletyaron hya nendetyar poicaron. Ela i lossë ar i maitë tanwë nixëo! Melkor ontië úri ar ruini únautë, ar uas acalpië i lindalë Ëaro. Ela hya i tárië ar i alcar fanyaron, ar i vorovistala hiþië; ar á lasta i lantë rossëo cemenna. Ar fanyassen sinë, natyë colla ara Manwenna, meldotya, yë melityë.

Tá Ulmo quentë: “Násië, nén ëa ammelima lá ya órenya návina, ar sinanya muina ua nosta marillossë hya lindalenyassë ilya né colla i lantië mistëo. Hiruvanyë Manwë, i nyë ar së nai carir lindi illumë alassëatyan!” Ar Manwë ar Ulmo i yestallo ner sermor, ar engwissen ilyë icímientë vórimavë indómë Ilúvataro.

Mal er írë Ulmo quentë, ar írë Ainur ner yétala olor sina, nes yalda oar ar lomna tello, sinen talumessë cennentë engwë céva, mornië, ya uantë hanyanë nó, hequa sanwessë. Mal mentë remina melmessë i vanessëo i oloro ar raitaina i paniessë Ardo, ya engë tassë, ar órentar ner quátinë ósa; pan i nyárë né útelyaina ar i rindi lúmëo lá lanyainë aqua írë i olor né autina. Arm or equétier i olor né metyaina nó i telië i þanyëo firimaron; sinen ómu i Lindalë né cánala iluvë, Valar uar evélier vë cenienen i randar telwë hya Ambar-matta.

Tá úsérë né imici Ainur; mal Ilúvatar ramanë ten ar quentë: “istan i náma óreldaron ya i ecénieldë rt ëuvao násië, la er sanweldassë, mal vë indë naldë, ananta exë. Etta quétan: Ëa! Ar ëtehortuvan i cúmanna Nár Oira, ar nauvas i endassë Ambaro, ar Ambar ëuva; ar i telion merir lertëar undulenna tanna. Ar talumë Ainur cenner vaháya cálë, vë nas fanya endava náro; ar sintentë i nas lá oror er sina, mal i Ilúvatar acárië engwë vinya: Ëa, Ambar ya ëa.

Sië martanë i Ainulion queni marnë er yo Ilúvatar i rindi Ambaro pella; mal hyi, ar imici te limbi i antauraron ar i vanimaron, lender Ilúvatallo ar undulender tanna. Mal axan sina Ilúvatar carnë, hya nas vérë melmento, i valanta nauva epeta ná avalatyaina ar nútina Ambaressë, ná tassë illumë, tenna nas aqua carna, sië nantë coiverya ar nas tienya. Ar sië estainë nantë Valar.

Mal írë Valar mittaner Ëanna, minyavë ruhtainë ar vë ettelëar nentë, an nes vë munta né carna talumë ya ecénientë oloressë, ar ilqua né er manwa ná ontaina ar er né úcarna, ar morna nes. An i taura lindalë né er i nostië ar i lostië sanwëo i mardi úlúmessë, ar i olor er apacen; mal talumë imittientë i yestassë lúmëo, ar Valar vélaner i Ambar né er apacenna ar apalirna, ar poluvantes nosta. Sië ner ontainë mótientar taurë lónassen úlestava ar úrahtainë ar hehtainë, tenna núrassen lúmëo ar endessë i aicë mardion Ëo né carna lúmë sina ar nórë sina ya ner carnë i mar Hínion Ilúvataro. Ar cariessë sina i ranta héra né antaina Manwen ar Aulen ar Ulmon; mal Melkor yando né tás i minyallo ar rahtanes minna illi ya né carna, ricalas námieryannar ar ninnar, ar ruini túrë tundanes. Írë etta Arda né er vinya ar quátina nárenen Melkor milmë tenyanë tan, ar quentes esë Valain “Sina nauva aranienya; ar estëanyes imnenna.”

Mal Manwë né háno Melkoren i óressë Ilúvataro, ar nes i óma héra i tatya lindalëo ya Ilúvatar ámië i úquildenna Melkoro; ar yalles insonna rimbë ëalar yúyo túra ar níca, ar undulendentë i restannar Ardo ar manyanë Manwë sië i Melkor ua nuhtuva i yavier mótiento illumë, ar Ambar ua firuva apa lostuva. Ar Manwë quentë Melkoren: "Aranië sina ual haryuva imlen, raicavë, an rimbë exi omótier sís úmis lá lyë." Ar nes ohta imíca Melkor ar exi Valali; ar lúmen sina Melkor oantë ar vánë exi nórinnar ar carnë tás i mernes mal uas hehtanë i milmë i araniéo Ardo endaryanna.

Sí Valar áner inten fanar ar quili; ar pan neonate colla Ambarenna melmen hínion Ilúvataro, yen mavoinë haryanentë, carnentë fanar vë i hroaron ya vélanentë i oloressë Ilúvataro, hequa er héralessë ar alcaressë. Entë fanantar tulir handentan cenna Ambaro, lá Ambaren insa; ar uantë ëar tiessë, hequa er vë ëalavë vaimataina, mal er polilvë nar heldë ar ualvë hehtar nanwë inwë. Sië Valar polir vanta, qui merintë, úvaina, ar tá Eldar entë uar cenë calassenen të, ómu nantë tanomë. Mal írë mérantë vaimata intë Valar panyar ten fanar queni vë hanuin ar queni vë nísin; an martië indómentaron sina haryanentë yestantallo, ar tananes er cilmessë ilyo, ua carnë i cilmen, vë inwessë hanu ar nís polë tanaina i larmanen mal ua acárië yan. Mal i fanar yassen Túrar topir intë úmir ilyë lúmissen vë i hroain i aranion ar tárion hínion Ilúvataro; an lúmissen polintë vaimata intë sanwentassen, carna cenna fanassen héralëo ar ossëo.

Ar Valar tienna canner rimbë meldor, queni nícë, queni túralessë ara të, ar omótenentë i autiessë Ardo ar i piciessë ormeryaron. Tá Melkor cenë ya né carna, ar i Valar vantaner Amberessë vë valar cenna, vaina i larmassë Ardo, ar ner vanyë ar alcarinquë cenë, ar alassië, ar i Ambar né lostala vë tarwa alassentan an ormeryar ner rácinë. Tévierya tá quantë so antauravë; ar vaitanes inso fanassë cenna, mal pan indoryo ar i ulcuo ya uryaner sossë, fana sina né morna ar aica. Ar undulendes Ardanna túressë lá exi Valion, vë oron ya telconta ëaressë ar harya carerya or i fanyar ar ná vaina helcenen ar rína usuquenen ar nárenen; ar i cálë i henduo Melkoro né vë ruinë ya harna úrenen ar nasta hessavë ringanen.

Sië ner tyárinë i minyë costier Valaron Melkollo i vardien Ardo; ar ohtaron sinë Quendi istar níca er. An ya ná nyárna sissë utúlië Valain intë yín Eldalië quenter nóressë Valinoro, ar yer nyarner issë ten; mal titta quententë er i ohtaron apa i tulië Quendion. Ananta nyarë imíca Eldar i Valar mótaner illumë, Melkollo, turë Ambar ar manwa ta i tulien Minnónaron; ar carnentë nóri ar Melkor ascantë të; nandi ristanentë ar Melkor amunë të; oronti macanentë ar Melkor undamortanë të; ëar quantentë ar Melkor tiunë të; ar úquildë lertanë harya rainë hya loa tulca, an vë násië i Valar ontanë mótië Melkor harnanë hya rincë ta. Ananta mótienta umë yávelóra ilyavë; ar ómu únomessë ar lá ilya mótiessë ner þelmanta ar nówenta ilyavë ractainë, ar ilyë engwi ner quilessë ar venwessë exi yain Valar minyavë avánier, lencavë tyelimavë Arda né tulcaina ar panyaina.


	2. English

There was Eru, that in Arda is called Ilúvatar, and he created firstly the Ainur, that were children of his thought, and they existed with him before the universe was made. And he spoke to them, revealing to them ideas of music, and they sang before him, and he was happy. But through ages of ages they sang only each alone, or only a small number together at one time, whereupon the others listened because each knew about only the part of the mind of Ilúvatar that they had come from, and towards knowledge of their family they grew slowly. And yet ever when they listened, they came more towards understanding, and they grew towards harmony and towards skill.

And it happened that Ilúvatar summoned together all the Ainur and revealed to them a mighty music, illuminating to them things more glorious and full of wonder, beyond what was seen before, and the glory of the beginning and the beauty of the end enchanted the Ainur, thus they bent before Ilúvatar and they did not speak.

Then Ilúvatar said to them, “Using the music that I uncovered for you I ask you to create a mighty song together in harmony. And since I kindled you by using Eternal Fire, you will show forth your power by strengthening this music, each with their imagination and with their crafts, if he wants. But I will sit and I will listen and I will be happy that because of you great beauty is waking up in song.”

Then the voices of the Ainur, like harps and lyres and flutes and trumpets and little harps and pipes and like countless singers singing with voices, set out to fit the idea of Ilúvatar using a great song, and a sound of enduring, changing melodies rose, woven with harmony which went beyond hearing to heights and Ilúvatar’s places of abiding were filled to flooding, and music and the echo of music went away to the Void and it was not Void. Not since that have the Ainur made another music like this music, and yet somebody has said that the best still will be made before Ilúvatar by singers of the Ainur and by the children of Ilúvatar after the end of the world. Then the ideas of Ilúvatar will be played properly and will exist at the moment of singing them because all will understand the judgment of Ilúvatar for them, and each will know the understanding of others and Ilúvatar will give their thoughts secret fire, being happy.  

But at that time, Ilúvatar sat and listened, and through much time, he felt that it was good, for in the music were no ill notes. But when the music unfurled, the heart of Melkor desired to weave in fixed ideas of his own making that were not abiding by the ideas of Ilúvatar, for he wanted in that way to build up the power and the glory of the part given to him. To Melkor, from among the Ainur, abundant gifts were given of power and lore, and he knew about a part of the gifts of the others of his family. He had gone repeatedly alone into empty places, desiring to find (the) Eternal Flame; for greed grew in him to beget his will into being, and he deemed that Ilúvatar had not thought on behalf of the Void, and he hated that it was empty. And yet, he did not find the Fire, since it exists with Ilúvatar. But abiding alone, he had begun to devise thoughts only for himself, that weren’t like to the thoughts of his family.

Some of these thoughts he wove in music and now violence went around him and those that sang beside him felt weary, and their thoughts were marred and their music broke apart; but some of them even were compelled to accommodating their songs to him and not to the first thought that they had. Following that, the violence of Melkor stretched out continually and widely, and songs that were heard before were snared in a sea of violent sound. But Ilúvatar sat and listened until it seemed that going around him was a wrathful storm, like (one) of dark waters that made war each towards another, in eternal wrath that knew not how to rest.

Then Ilúvatar stood, and the Ainur saw that he smiled; and he lifted his left hand, and a new music was begotten in the storm, like and also not like the former music, and it strengthened itself and had new beauty. But the roaring of Melkor rose in evil force and warred against it, and again there was a war of noise, still more violent, until many among the Ainur were disordered and sang not, and Melkor came to mastery. Then again, Ilúvatar stood, and the Ainur saw that his face was hard; and he lifted his right hand and lo! a third music was begotten among the roars and it stood alone from the others. For it sounded, at first, soft and sweet, only a flowing of sounds in pliant song; but not able to be refused, and it called power and wisdom to itself. Floowing that, it happened that two musics were at the throne of Ilúvatar, and they were completely at war. The one was deep and wide and beautiful, but slow, and woven with uncounted sorrow, out of which its beauty chiefly came. The other now reached in itself a continuous repetition, but this was unquiet and unworthy, and enduringly repeated, and it had twisted harmony, only harsh echoes repeating together like numerous trumpets winding loud shouts. And it labored to completely cover the other music with violence of voice, but its cries of triumph were taken by the other and woven into its sage wholeness.

Ilúvatar stood a third time, and his face was terrible to see. Then he raised both his hands, and in a lone voice, deep beyond the abyss, high beyond the heavens, piercing like the light of the eye of Ilúvatar, the Music stopped.

Then Ilúvatar spoke, saying "The Ainur are powerful, and Melkor is mighty beyond the others, but by this means may he know, and all the Ainur, that I am Ilúvatar, the things that you've sung, I'll bring them forth that you can see what you have done. And even you, Melkor, will see that music has not been played that did not come from me, and no one is free to change the music against my will. For he who is impelled to dare this will only be my tool in the devising of more beautiful things, that he himself has not invented."

Then the Ainur feared, and did not understand the words that had been said to them; and Melkor was filled by shame, from which secret anger came. But Ilúvatar rose in splendor and he went away from the fair lands that he had made for the Ainur, and the Ainur they followed him.

But when they were come to the Void, Ilúvatar said to them: "Behold your Music!" And he showed them a vision, giving to them sight when before was only hearing; and they saw the new made World before them, and it was fixed in the Void, and it abode in it, but it was not part of it. And at that time, they watched, and were full of wonder, and this World showed forth its history, and it looked to them that it it existed and aged. And when the Ainur had looked at it for a time and were not speaking, Ilúvatar again said: "Behold your music! This is your craft; and each from among yourselves will find existing in this place, among my whole thay I set before you, all things that each will deem he has devised or he has caused himself. And even you, Melkor, will find all secret thoughts of your mind, and will understand that they are only part of the whole and flow into its glory."

And Ilúvatar spoke many other things to the Ainur at that time, and with their remembering of his words and with the knowledge that each has of the music that he made himself, the Ainur have knowledge of much that was, and is, and shall be, and nor many things are unseen to them. Yet things are that they cannot see, alone or together; because not to any except to himself has Ilúvatar unfurled all that he will do, and il every age, new things come forth that don’t have foreseeing, for they don’t flow from past time. And thus it was that when this vision of the World was built before them, the Ainur saw that it was filled using things which they didn’t invent. And they saw with wonder the coming of the Children of Ilúvatar, and the dwelling that was raised for them; and they saw that they themselves in the laboring of their music were bringing together this dwelling, and they didn’t know that it had a setting-aside [purpose] beyond its selfsame beauty. For the Children of Ilúvatar were devised by him alone; and they came in the third music, and weren’t found in the music that Ilúvatar fixed in the beginning, and not one of the Ainur aided their making. Therefore when they saw them, they loved them more, because they were other people beside themselves, foreign and free, wherein they saw the mind of Ilúvatar in new reflection, and read little more of his wisdom, which until that time was hidden to the Ainur.

Now the Children of Ilúvatar are Elves and Men, the Firstborn and the Followers. And among all the radiances of the world! it's high halls and widenesses, and encircling fires, Ilúvatar fixed a place of their abiding in the deeps of time and in the middle of uncountable stars. And this dwelling may look a little thing tho those who look only at the power of the Ainur, and not their terrible keenness; like those who would be able to use the wholeness of the earth for the root of a pillar and thus raise it until the upward slope of its peak was more bitter than a needle; or who dream to the vast spreading of the world that the Ainur are now making, and towards not the tiny parts of dainty things in which they devise every thing. But when the Ainur had seen this dwelling in a dream, and had seen the Children of Ilúvatar rise therein, then many from among their mighty bent all their thought and their desire to that place. And of these Melkor was chief, as even was in the beginning the first in power of those Ainur who sang in the Music. And he affected, to everyone and to even himself in the beginning, that he desired to go there and manage all things to the good of the Children of Ilúvatar, bounding the hurts of heat and of cold ordered by him. But he truly desired to snare in his will both Elves and Men, hatefully desiring the gifts which Ilúvatar had given his promise to establish in them; and he desired for himself to have slaves and servants, and to be called Lord, and to impel other minds.

But the other Ainur looked upon this dwelling fixed in the vast expanses of the universe, which the Elves name Arda, and their hearts laughed in light and their eyes seeing many colours were filled by joy, but because of the growling of the Sea they felt a mighty disquiet. And they saw the winds and the airs and the physical matter of which Arda was made, of iron and of stone and of gold and of many materials, but among all these, water they praised very greatly.

Now to water had stretched out his thought that Ainu who the Elves call Ulmo, and among all he was instructed very deeply by Ilúvatar in Music. But of the airs and of the winds, Manwë dreamt, who is very noble among the Ainur. Of the cloth of Arda, Aulë dreamt, to whom Ilúvatar had given skill and knowledge little less than that [which he had given] to Melkor; but the joy and love of Aulë are in the deed of making, and in the thing made, and not in possessing or his mastery; thus he gives and he does not entrap his wealth, and is free from pain, passing always forward to new craft.

And Ilúvatar spoke to Ulmo and said : “Do you not see how in this little realm in the deeps of time Melkor has warred at your kingdom? He has begotten of infirm, bitter cold, and yet he has not broken the beauty of your fountains or of your clean pools. Behold the snow and the skilled craft of frost! Melkor has begotten heats and unbound fires, and he has not drawn up the music of the Sea. Or behold the height and the glory of clouds, and of the everchanging mist, and listen to the fall of rain to earth. And in these clouds, you’re carried near to Manwë, your friend, whom you love.

Then Ulmo said “Truly, water is very fair beyond what my heart deemed, and my secret imagination did not beget a snowflake or in my music was not carried the falling of rain. I will find Manwë, that I and he may make songs always for your happiness!” And Manwë and Ulmo from the beginning were friends, and in all things, they faithfully served the will of Ilúvatar.

But when Ulmo still spoke, and when the Ainur were looking upon this dream, it was called away and hidden from them, and so in this time they saw a new thing, darkness, which they hadn't known before, except in thought. But they were snared in love of the beauty of the dream and caught in the unfurling of Arda, which existed there, and their minds were filled with it; because the tale was not concluded and the circles of time not woven completely when the dream was gone. And some have said that vision was ended before the finishing of the law of mortals; and so although the Music is commanding All, the Valar haven't seen as with sight the late ages or the end of the world.

Then unrest was among the Ainur, but Ilúvatar called to them and said: “I know the desire of your minds that what you’ve seen will truly be, not only in your thought, but as you are yourselves, and yet other. Therefore I say: Be! And I will send out into the Void Eternal Fire, and it will be at the heart of the World, and the World will exist, and those of you who wish may go down to it. And at that time the Ainur saw a light far away, as it was a white cloud with a heart of fire; and they knew that this was not only a vision, but that Ilúvatar had made a new thing: Ëa, the World which exists.

Thus it happened that some of the Ainur abode yet with Ilúvatar beyond the circles of the World; but others, and among them many of the very great and of the fair, left from Ilúvatar and went down to it. But this law Ilúvatar made, or it is a bond of their love, that their power will thence be closed and bound in the world, to be in it always, until it is completely made, thus they are its life and it is theirs. And thus they are called the Valar.

But when the Valar entered to Ëa, at first they were terrified and as strangers, for at the time it was as nothing was made which they’d seen in vision, and everything was yet ready to be created and yet was unmade, and it was dark. For the great music was only the begetting and the blooming of thought in the timeless halls, and the vision only a foresight; but now they had entered the at the beginning of time and the Valar saw that the world was only foreseen and foresung and they would be free to create it. Thus were begotten their mighty labourings in lands unmeasured and unreached and forsaken, until in the deeps of time and in the heart of the vast halls of Ëa was made this hour and this place which was made the dwelling of the Children of Ilúvatar. And in this building the principal part was given to Manwë and to Aulë and to Ulmo; but Melkor also was there from the first and he reached into all which was done, turning it to his desires and to his ideas, and he kindled great fires. When therefore Arda was yet young and filled by fire Melkor felt greed for it, and he said to the other Valar: “This will be my kingdom; and I name it to myself.”

But Manwë was a brother to Melkor in the mind of Ilúvatar, and he was the chief voice of the second music which Ilúvatar had raised against the discord of Melkor; and he summoned to himself many spirits both great and small, and they went down to the acres of Arda and helped Manwë so that Melkor would not always stunt the bearing of fruit of their labouring, and Earth would not fade before it would bloom. And Manwë said to Melkor: "this kingdom you will not have for yourself, wrongly, for many others have laboured here not less than you. And there was war among Melkor and the other Valar; and for that time Melkor left and went to other regions and did there what he desired but he did not put aside the greed of the kingdom of Arda from his heart.

Now the Valar gave to themselves bodies and colors; and because they were carried to the world by love of the children of Ilúvatar, for whom they had a great longing, they made bodies like the bodies that they saw in the vision of Ilúvatar, except only in majesty and splendour. Moreover their bodies come of their understanding of the seen world, not from the world itself; and they don't exist in them, except only as we exist clothed, but yet we can be naked and we don't abandon our true selves. Thus the Valar can walk, if they wish, unclad, and then the Eldar even thy cannot see them with clarity, although they are in that place. But when they desire to clothe themselves the Valar fix on them bodies some as of males and some as of females; for this happening of their characters they had from their beginning, and it is only shown in the choosing of each, not bade by the choosing, as in ourselves male and female can be shown by the raiment but isn't made from it. But the shapes in which the Great Ones cover themselves aren't at all times like to bodies of the kings and queens of the children of Ilúvatar for at times they can clothe themselves in their thoughts, made seen in forms of majesty and terror.

And the Valar commanded to them numerous friends, some small, some in greatness near them, and they laboured together in the inventing of Earth and in the lessening of its violences. Then Melkor saw what was done and that the Valar walked on Earth as powers seen, clad in the raiment of Arda, and were beautiful and glorious to see, and happy, and that Earth was blooming as a garden for their joy for its violences were broken. His hate then filled him very greatly; and he clothed himself in a shape seen (visible), but because of his mood and of the evil which burned in him, this shape was dark and fell. And he went down to Arda in might beyond the others of the Valar, as a mountain that strides in the sea and has its head over the clouds and is clad with ice and crowned with smoke and with fire; and the light of the eyes of Melkor was as a fire that wounds with heat and stings with withered cold.

So were caused the first quarrellings of the Valar against Melkor for the ruling of Arda; and of these wars Elves know only little. For what is told here has come from the Valar themselves with whom the Eldalië spoke in the land of Valinor, and who related lore to them; but they said only little of the wars before the coming of the Elves. And yet it is told among the Eldar that the Valar laboured always, against Melkor to rule the World and to prepare it for the coming of the Firstborn; and they built lands and Melkor broke them asunder; valleys they cut and Melkor raised them; mountains they forged and Melkor heaved them down; seas they filled and Melkor swelled them; and nothing could have peace or establishing growth, for as certainly that the Valar begat a labouring Melkor wounded it or twisted it. And yet their labouring was not wholly fruitless, and although in no place and not in any labouring was their will and their conception wholly reached, and all things were in colour and in shape other from what the Valar firstly had invented, slowly Arda was finally established and fixed.


	3. More Silm/LotR translations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some further translations of Tolkien.

Aragorn's Poem (All that is gold does not glitter)  
  
Illi ya maltava ua mirilya,  
Lá ilqueni i ranyar nar vanwë;  
I yára ya tulca lá hesta,  
Núrë talmar ringwenen lá rahtainë.  
  
Nárë nauva coivaina yúlallon,  
Cala lohtuva fuinellon;  
Envinyanta nauva rácina russë,  
Ilirína ata nauva aran.  
  
***

"For the less even as for the greater there is some deed that he may accomplish but once only; and in that deed his heart shall rest."

Nimpín vë túraldain ná carda ya polis car'erya lúmess'er; ar cardassë sina endarya teruva.

***

Lament for the Rohirrim (Where now the horse and the rider?)

Massë sin i rocco ar i roquen? Massë ná i romba ya né lírala?  
Massë nar i harn' ar i ambassë, ar i fassë vanë hlápula?  
Massë ná i má i ñandenna, ar i rúnya tínala?  
Massë nar i tuilë ar i yávië, ar i orë halla yávala?  
Avánientë vë mistë aicassenna, vë suré nandassë;  
I auri unúmetier i númenna cat' ambor lumbenna.  
Man hostuva i usquë yúlava uryala,  
Cenuva sírala coranári ëarello entúlala?

 

*** 

The conception of Gondolin  


  
Mal Turucáno enyallë i osto panyaina tundussë, Tirion vanya asimindorya ar asaldarya, ar uas hirnë ya milyanes, mal entullë  Harafalas, ar harnë sérenen Vinyamaressë ara i falassi i ëaro. Ar hilyala loassë Ulmo immo túlëryes, ar cannë etelenna ata eressë Tumbenna Altasírëo; ar Turucáno oantë, ar laitië Ulmo hirnes i  lomna tumbë Imbeláro Pélala Orontion, i endessë yo né tundo ondova. Sino quentes ilquenen talumë, mal entullë ata Harafalasenna, ar tassë yestanë muina tarassi auta i pano osto vë Tiriono Túnanna, yan etelenda endarya milyanë.

(From The Silmarillion, Ch. 13)  


***

We have sworn, and not lightly. This oath we will keep. We are threatened with many evils, and treason not least; but one thing is not said: that we shall suffer from cowardice, from cravens or the fear of cravens. Therefore I say that we will go on, and this doom I add: the deeds that we shall do shall be the matter of song until the last days of Arda.

Vanda carnelmë, ar lá ú sánala. Vanda sinanna vorondë nauvalmë. Nalmë peldë rimbë ulquinen, ar vartië lá anníca; mal er nata umë quétina: i nauvalmë rácinë caurenen, rúcalainen hya i caurë rúcalaron. Etta quetin i etelennuvalmë, ar umbar sina napanin: i cardar yar caruvalmë nauvar i erma lirillo tenna i métimë auri Ardo.

(Silmarillion, Ch. 9)

***

Oath of Fëanor

Be he foe or friend, be he foul or clean  
Brood of Morgoth or bright Vala,  
Elda or Maia or Aftercomer,  
Man yet unborn upon Middle-earth,  
Neither law, nor love, nor league of swords,  
Dread nor danger, not Doom itself  
Shall defend him from Fëanáro, and Fëanáro’s kin,  
Whoso hideth or hoardeth, or in hand taketh,  
Finding keepeth or afar casteth  
A Silmaril. This swear we all…  
Death we will deal him ere Day’s ending,  
Woe unto world’s end! Our word hear thou,  
Eru Allfather! To the everlasting  
Darkness doom us if our deed faileth…  
On the holy mountain hear in witness  
and our vow remember,  
Manwë and Varda!

Nas cotumo hya meldo, nas ulca hya poica  
Ulundo Moringotto hya alcarinqua Vala,  
Elda hya Maia hya Apanóna,  
Firya er alanóna Endoressë,  
Lá þanyë, hya melmë, hya lári macilion,  
Aistië hya raxë hya mandë immo  
Varyuva së Fëanárollo, ar nossë Fëanáro,  
Quén lomë hya mapa, hya mannar harya,  
Hírala halya hya hóhate  
Silmaril. Sinanna vanda carilvë …  
Qualme tyarilves nó mentë aurëo,  
Anqualë Ambarmettanna! Quetielva á hlaretyë,  
Eru Ilúvatar! I vormia  
Mornienna menta vë qui cardalva ná hehtaina…  
I airë orontessë á hlare námiessë  
Ar vérelva á enyala,  
Manwë ar Varda!

(Histories of Middle Earth)


	4. Valaquenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm NOT translating the whole Valaquenta; that would be insane. But it seems to be my go-to text whenever I'm bored, so ... have some Quenya about the Valar?

Valaquenta

Quentasta Valaron ar Maiaron vë nyárna issessë Eldaron

I yestassë Eru ye Eldarindë estaina ná Ilúvatar, carnë Ainur sanweryo; ar carnentë taurë lindalë epë së. Lindalessë sina Arda né ontaina; pan Ilúvatar carnë sanda i lindë Ainuron, ar cennentes vë alca mornassë. Ar limbë telion ner luhtainë vanesseryanen, ar quentaleryanen ya cennentë yestallo ar pantala vë oloressë. Etta Ilúvatar antanë oloreryanna hroa, ar panyaneryës mici Cúma, ar i Muina Nár né mentaina urya óressë Ardo; ar nes estaina Eä.

Tá Ainulion tanë ye merna sen ortaner ar túler Ardanna i yestassë lúmëo; ar nes tarassenta carë se, ar mótieryainen lanya i olos ya ecénientë. Vóreavë mótanentë nóressen Eö, yar ner altë lá i sanwe Eldaron ar Fírimaron, an i lúmessë mára né tulcaina Arda, i aranië Imbaro. Tá vaitanentet larmassë Ardo ar túlentë senna, ar marnentë tanomë.

Valaron

I taurar imíca ëalar sinë Eldar estainë Valar, ar Fírimar vórimavë estainentë meneldië. I heruvi Valaron nar otso; ar Valier, i tárir Valaron nar otso yando. Sinë ner essentar Eldarinessë vë nes quétina Valinoressë, ananta haryantë exë essi i lambassen Quendion Endoressë, ar essentar imíca Fírimar nar úvëa. I essi heruvion márë tárientainen nar: Manwë, Ulmo, Aulë, Oromë, Mandos, Lórien, ar Tulkas; ar i essi táriron nar: Varda, Yavanna, Nienna, Estë, Vairë, Vána, ar Nessa. Melkor ua onótina imíca Valar, ar esserya ua quétina Ardassë.

Manwë ar Melkor ner hánor i sanwessë Ilúvataro. I turalda Ainulion i túle Ardassë ner yestaryassë Melkor; mal Manwë ná meldalda Ilúvataro ar hanya maraldavë esteleryar. Nes yalda ná, quanta lúmessë, minya illi aranion: heru i araniëo Ardo ar cáno illion i marë tanomë. Ardassë alasserya ná i þúrissen ar i fanyassen, ar i ilyë nórissen i visto, i táriellon i núrannar, i vahaialdë rénar i Fano Ardo i hwestannar yar þúyar. Þúlimo nas epesserya. Ilyë lintë aiwi, poldë rámo, meliryë, ar tulintë ar lennantë canwaryanen.

As Manwë hyarë Varda, heri elenion, yë hanya ilya nórë Eö. Alta vanesserya ná úquétima quettassen Eldaron hya Fírimaron; pan cálë Ilúvataro larta er cendeleryassë. Calassë ná túrerya ar alasserya. Tumbollon Eö tuliryë manya Manwë, pan Melkor sinteryë nó i carië Lindalëo ar váquenteryës, ar Melkor tévë ar runcë Vardallo lá ilyë exi i Eru carnë. Manwë ar Varda nar lanyar úvórëavë, ar marintë Valinoressë. Mardentar nar or i lossë vorima, Oiolossessë, i vahaialda mindo Taniquetilo, antara orontion Ardassë. Írë Manwë amalenna mahalmaryanna ar etyéta, qui Varda ná arsë, ceniryë lá ilyë exë hendi, terë híþë, ar ter mornië ar or i lári ëaro. Ar qui Manwë ná arsë, Varda hlarë lá ilyë exë lári i láma ómaron ya ramar Rómello Númenna, ambollon ar nandillon, ar mornë nómellon ya Melkor ná carnë Ardassë. Valalion i marir Ardassë Eldar haryar olya laitalë ar melmë Vardan. Elentári estainantes, ar aistantë esserya et mordollo Endoro, ar ortantës lindenen ortiessë eleni.

Ulmo ná Heru Nenion. Erya nas. Umis marë nómessë andavë, mal lelya vë meris ilyë núrë nenissen or Arda hya undu cemen. Nas tatya túressë Manwello, ar nó Valinor né carna nes anharë nilmessë sen; mal epeta úmes lenna vórimavë i yomeniennar Valaron, hequa i yassen valdië úvier ner artaquetinë. An tirnes ilya i quanda Arda sanweryassë, ar umis harya maurë quildenomëo. Yando umis melë vanta cemenna, ar umis topë immo hroanen vë hánoron ar néþaron. Qui Eruhíni cennentes ner quátinë alataistanen; an i ortië Arano Ëaro né rúcima, vë amortala falma ya telconta i falassenna, as lóna harna wingatópina ar larma limillaupëo mirilyala telpello undu lumbennar laico. I rombar Manwëo haryar róma, mal i óma Ulmo ná tunga vë i tumnar Alatairëo ya er eyéties.

Ananta Ulmo melë yúyo Elda ar Firya, ar úmeryet hehta, lala írë lumnanentë undu i rúþë Valaron. Lúmissen túla úcenna falassennar Endoro, hya auta haira nórenna fáþennar Ëaro, ar tás carë lindalë altë rombainen, Ulumúri, yar nar carnë ninquë hyalmanen; ar yassen lindalë sina tulë hlarintes apa voro endantassen, ar merië ëaren umë auta tallo ata. Mal senwavë Ulmo quentë tanna yar marir Endoressë ómainen yar nar hlarnë er vë i lindalë nenwa. Ar ilyë eari, ringwi, síri, ehteli ar capalindar nar axaneryassë; sië Eldar quetir i fëa Ulmo sirë vë i sercë ilya Ardo. Sië mentar tulë Ulmonna, eryenna lónessen, i maurion ar nyérion Ardo, yar hyanavë nauvar lomnë Manwen.

Aulë harya túrë tittavë mitsa Ulmollo. Þanyerya ná or ilyë i ormar yaiva Arda ná carnë. I yestassë cares olya nilmessë as Manwë ar Ulmo; ar i carië ilyë nórion né mótierya. Nas tano ar tur ilyë curwion, ar eryë hirë alassë nícë tanwessen curuo, olya vë i taura carië anyárassë. Senyar nar i míri yar hostar núra i ondossë ar i malta ya ná vanima i massë, ui mis lá i rambar i orontion ar i veni ëaro. Ñoldor nolyar anolya sello, ar nas voro meldonta. Melkor né sancë senna, an Aulë né olya vë immo sanwessë ar túressen; ar ná vórëa ohta imbi te, yassë Melkor illumë hastanë hya úcarnë i tanwi Aulëo, ar Aulë né lumba encariessë i amortier ar úvalier Melkoro. Yúyo, yando, merner care engwi ten yar nér vinyë ar úhanyainë ló exi, ar haryanë alassë i laitalessë curunto. Mal Aulë lemnë voronda Erun ar nuntë ilya ya carnes indómeryan; ar úmes merë i tanwi exion, mal hirnë ar antanë ñólë. Talumë Melkor vahtanë fëarya milmenen ar tévienen, tenna métimavë polis auta munta hequa yaiwessë i sanwion exion, ar ilyë curwentar hatis qui lertas.

I veri Aulëo ná Yavanna, Ánië Yávion. Nas i meldo ilyë natar yar lauyar i cemendë, ar ilyë únotimë emmar hepis óreryassë, i aldallon vë mindoni tauressen andanéya i uilincellon sardissen hya i nícë ar muinë nati i lassecemendë. Aralmaressë Yavanna ara Vardallo imici tárir Valieron. I hroassë nisso nas halla, ar vaimataina laicanen; mal lúmissen colis exë larmar. Queni nar i ecénientes tyultala vë alda undu menel, árerína; ar ilyë olvallon liptë laurë rossë i úyavië cemendë, ar lostas laica orinen; mal i þundor aldo ner nenissen Ulmo, ar i þúri Manwëo quenter lasseryassen. Cementári nas estaina Eldarindë.


End file.
